Carrie: Redemption
by Rukaii
Summary: Based on the events of the 2013 re-imagining of Carrie. Redemption is the story of how Carrie survives and her steps towards redemption for the horrors she caused that fateful prom night in Chamberlain, Maine. Her meeting with Eric Helios, a clairvoyant, serves as the catalyst for this new fate. Watch Carrie grow under Eric's guidance & mature as she never could with her mother.


**Carrie**

 **Redemption**

I knew I didn't have time to waste. She was lost in her despair. As stones pummeled that house, I knew I had to act quickly if I wanted to change the future. The future that I had fore-seen... you see, I am in a way, very much like this girl... My name is Eric Helios and I am a Clairvoyant. A series of visions have led me here to Chamberlain, Maine. I only wish I was able to arrive before that horrific tragedy at Ewen High School had taken place...

When I arrived, a slim, tall blond girl had been ejected from the house. It was clear to me that this girl wasn't the one I was looking for, however she seemed to be in distress. As she stirred, she had noticed me. I wanted to avoid contact with anyone who wasn't part of my mission, so when she approached me, I subdued her with a syringe containing a sedative. Gently placing her now unconscious frame on the lawn of the nearby property, I proceeded with haste towards the house that was nearly in ruins.

Upon entering the house, I finally had located her – the person of interest in regards to my mission: Carrie White. I needed to keep my mind clear and calm if was to have any luck in persuading this poor girl. She knelt, crouched over a deceased woman – probably her mother. I probably should have chosen the path of least resistance and sneak up behind her. In that scenario, subduing her the same way I had the girl outside would have been easy... However, if I wanted to convince this girl to follow the path of redemption... I would have to first gain her trust. So, in my endeavor to do just that, I approached Carrie White directly.

It was within seconds that I found myself unable to move on my own power. Carrie looked up, her eyes full of self loathing and despair... These eyes surely did not trust a complete and total stranger such as myself. I must act quickly or my fate may very well be the same the one I had foreseen for Miss White...

"Carrie White... I understand your despair, your grief, and above all – your suffering. I too know what it's like to be branded an outcast."

"Liar. You're just trying to trick me... like all the rest... I don't even know you! How could you possibly understand?!"

The force of this girls power was impressive. I was being slowly driven back by her telekinetic power. I was running out of time...

"You are a telekinetic and I am a clairvoyant... my clairvoyance has brought me to you, Miss White... I do not wish to see you die tonight. Let me help you."

"Even... if you understand me, my pain... even if... you're like me... it doesn't matter. I've committed... horrible, unforgivable sins. I killed so many people tonight... including my Momma... There's no reason... for me to live..."

"No, you're wrong, Miss White. There still is a reason for you to continue living."

Her eyes looked up, for the first time they were not of self loathing or despair but contained a glimmer of perhaps... hope. I only needed one more push and I would have her.

"A reason... for me to me to continue to live... what possibly could that be?"

"Redemption. There is work you can do with your powers, Miss White. You can redeem yourself for your actions of tonight. All you have to do... is take my hand, and come with me. Leave this place behind and begin your life anew with me and the organization in which I represent."

"Who...are you?"

"My name is Eric Helios," I respond as I extend my hand as a peace offering to her. She looked at my hand for a moment, perhaps contemplating if I were merely tricking her as she had eluded to earlier. But, a moment later, she extended her hand in return. Taking her hand in mine, the rocks which were showering the house had all abruptly stopped.

"Eric... what now?" Carrie asked in a small, curious sounding voice.

"Now? Now we leave this place. It's probably only a matter of time before this place is over run by the authorities. We mustn't forget what happened tonight. You have indeed committed grave sins, however you are wrong if you believe they were unforgivable. There is redemption for you yet, Miss White, of that I guarantee. Let us head out the back, there is a wooded area there that will aid us in our eluding of others."

As I started to leave, Carrie stopped for a moment to look back at her deceased mother who lay amidst the house ruins.

"I've got to go now, Momma..."

After making her peace, she and I left the house ruins out the back and into the woods. As we continued to make our escape, we engaged in further conversation. I could tell that she was very much interested in me and the organization in which I represented. It was only fair that I divulge such info as we would be working together for the foreseeable future.

"You told me your name was Eric Helios... and that you were part of some organization. What organization are you talking about?"

"Our organization doesn't have a name, per se... however it does make up many ESPer's."

"ESPer's?"

"Extra Sensory Perception users. Each member of our organization has powers similar to yours, Miss White. There is no need for you to feel like an 'outcast' any more. There are many who are very much like you. I was quite sincere when I said that earlier."

For a moment, Carrie had stopped walking. I too slowed my pace to a stop and turned to face her. She looked up into my eyes and spoke...

"If you foresaw the tragedy of tonight... why didn't you stop it from happening? You would've prevented so many deaths..."

"These visions I have, Miss White... I do not choose when to have them. They simply... happen when they happen. I came here as soon as I could. I was too late to pin point the exact location as to exactly when the 'event' would take place. What I did learn was that your name was Carrie White, that you were high school student at Ewen High School, and that you are a Telekinetic. Using the knowledge I had learned through my vision, I was able to locate you as quickly as I could. I truly wish I had arrived here to your house sooner, before your 'Prom'... but it couldn't be helped."

"I see..."

"I truly am sorry, Miss White—"

"Carrie."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't think I should be using that last name anymore... So for now, just 'Carrie' is fine, Eric."

"I see," I respond with a chuckle, turning around to continue through the woods, "Carrie it is then."

"You spoke of 'redemption', Eric... Just what did you mean by that? Is there truly a way in which I could be redeemed in lieu of the sins I've committed?"

"Certainly, Carrie. You see our organization travels all over the world to help those in need of our 'services'. Using our 'abilities' we provide a 'service' to those who need it."

"Like the police?"

"Hmm... I suppose in a way one could compare us to the police. However, one can't exactly pick up the phone and call us whenever they wish. You see, it's those who are telepaths and clairvoyants, like myself, who locate those who are in need. Once we learn of those who are in need of our help, we rush out immediately to assist them."

"Ah... so that's how it was with me, then?"

"Precisely, Carrie. That's exactly how it was."

"So, what now?"

"Now, Carrie? Now you will use your telekinetic abilities for good. You will use them to help people. You will use them in such a manner that you will atone for the crimes you've committed tonight. That is what I meant when I spoke of 'redemption'."

For the first time that night, I saw Carrie smile. Albeit a soft, almost melancholic smile... It was a smile all the same. I am truly happy I was able to make it in time. It wasn't the first time I had seen visions regarding, Carrie. In one vision I had seen her die in a fire and in another, more recent vision, I had seen her die in the house we had just left following a barrage of rocks... I was truly able to alter this girls destiny today. For the first time... I succeeded in changing the future. As to what the future holds for Carrie now... well, only time will tell...

 **Author's Note:**

 _This is a bit of a deviation from my normal works here on FanFictionNet. Up until now, all my projects can be found in the Anime section of this site. This is the first 'Movie-Based' project I have decided to embark upon. I had recently viewed the most recent remake of 'Carrie' and enjoyed three quarters of it. As you can see by the way this story starts out, the ending of that movie was by far the most frustrating thing I found with that movie. So, this story sets the course of my Original Character, Eric Helios, a clairvoyant who seeks out Carrie White to bring her in to the organization in which he belongs to help her on her path to Redemption. There are so many things we as people do in life that we regret. Some of these things find others unforgiving of our actions. In Carrie's case, she committed some horrible atrocities using her newly awakened powers to seek revenge. We realize that as viewers, perhaps this is the outcome that we deemed as justified? Perhaps some did not? But in the end, I believed that in order to find salvation and redemption, Carrie White needed to survive. By surviving that fateful night, she has the chance to use her powers for a greater good and help right the wrongs she had committed. True, nothing will bring back the lives she had taken that night in Chamberlain... however, if she could use her powers to save lives in the future... That in and of itself is perhaps a great start on the road to redemption._


End file.
